Deadly sick
by awesome-demigod
Summary: When Percy fall mysteriously ill Annabeth, Grover and Tyson embark on a quest to attempt to find the cure and save his life. Annabeths POV! Rated T cause im paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

From the moment I woke up this morning I have had a pretty crappy day. I opened my eyes to my siblings from the Athena cabin putting shaving cream on my face! "You guys!" I screamed "what" said my sister you were asleep and we were bored." I swear you guys belong in the Hermes cabin!" I yelled as I wiped a glob of shaving cream out of my hair. "Ugh this is gross I'm going to wash this out in the bathroom!" I got out of not bothering to change out of my pajamas and Annabeth!" Chiron called from the big house porch "I see someone gave you a little surprise this morning!" I laughed and waved at him "By the way have you seen Percy?" he said " I haven`t seen him yet." No, I haven`t Chiron!" I called "but I will tell you when I do!" Chiron nodded and went back to the magazine he had been reading. I continued toward the bathroom and I heard someone behind me "Hi Annabeth." Someone said behind me. I`d know that voice anywhere. "hey Seaweed brain!" I called over my shoulder. I turned around to see him walking toward me. My smile quickly changed to a frown. He looked terrible! His hair was a mess he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and he was really really pale. "Are you feeling ok Percy?" I asked "you look horrible!" he shook his head "not really" he said "you should go to the infirmary then" I said he nodded, took a sip from his water bottle and started towards the infirmary. I was about to turn away when I saw him falter. He grabbed his head as if he were dizzy and grabbed a trash can to stabilize himself. He tried to take another step but his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground. "Percy!" I screamed and ran to him his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Go get Chiron!" I screamed to Connor Stoll who was to shocked to make any jokes, he turned and ran toward the big house. I turned back to Percy and shook him, he didn`t move. "No…" I breathed. I shook him again. Nothing. Chiron came galloping around the corner, he picked up Percy and galloped off towards the infirmary with me following close behind. Once we reached it he set Percy down on a vacant and turned to me "what happened?" he demanded I don't know exactly." I said, trying to keep my voice steady "he looked horrible, he was really pale, he tried to go to the infirmary and then he blacked out!" Chiron nodded "we will keep him here until he gets better." Suddenly we heard gasping behind us! We both spun around to see Percy gasping for air and shaking! "Get the kids from the Apollo cabin!" Chiron exclaimed "they are the best healers!" I didn`t need to be told twice, I bolted out the door of the infirmary and didn`t stop until I had reached the Apollo cabin. I banged on the door until Jack, the newest kid in the Apollo cabin answered the door. Seeing my face he said "What`s wrong Annabeth? Are you okay?" "Its Percy!" I screamed "come quick!" Jack looked alarmed. He grabbed a first aid kit and followed me to the infirmary while I told him what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we reached the infirmary Jack turned to me. "You should wait here Annabeth" he said and went in. After 30 minutes of nonstop pacing Jack emerged again, looking grim "so…" I asked, afraid of what he would say. "It`s bad" he replied in a monotone voice "very bad." "What's wrong with him?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice steady. "That's the problem we don't know what's making him so sick." He said "We just know that whatever it is, it`s killing him. "how is he now?" I asked "he`s asleep at the moment, we gave him regular sleeping pills he said "other than that there is really nothing we can do for him." "what about nectar and ambrosia" I asked "it doesn't seem to work" he said "im sorry Annabeth that there`s nothing we can do for him" he paused and said "oh and one more thing, someone should stay with him at night in case he wakes up and I think you should be the one, I would do it myself but I think you're the person he would want to say if he wakes up." I nodded and he walked off. After I moved my stuff into the infirmary Chiron came with a PB&J for me since I missed dinner, but I wasn't hungry. After a few bites I abandoned it and got into bed. Soon I was asleep. Around 1:00 in the morning I woke up to a loud groan. Percy was sitting bolt upright, holding his head as if he were in pain. He looked around and saw me "Annabeth?" he said quietly "what happened?" "you've been sick" I told him "you've been unconscious all day" I decided not to tell him about the gasping and the shaking. he nodded and groaned "I feel like crap right now" he said softly "yeah I would think so" I said I handed him a sleeping pill "whats this?" he asked "a sleeping pill" I said "I think we both need to get some rest." He nodded and took it and in less than 10 minutes he was asleep. I turned over, hoping that him being conscious was a sign of him getting better. All hope of that wish evaporated over the next two weeks, in which Percy`s condition only got worse. One day after a bad night of shaking and high fever, Chiron approached me. "Annabeth, may I speak with you a moment?" he asked "sure Chiron!" I replied and followed him behind the big house. He turned to me "as you know Percy is very sick." He said "maybe you and Tyson should start making Percy`s burial shroud." As soon as he said "burial" something inside me snapped "NO!" I screamed at him "PERCY IS GOING TO BE FINE!" I turned and ran to the Athena collapsed onto my bunk and started crying uncontrollably. "What happened?" i heard my little brother ask "Chiron just asked her to make percys burial shroud." my big sister said. After that my memory goes fuzzy. What i know of the next 45 minutes is based on what my siblings said, that it took 30 minutes to get me to calm down enough to go to the bathroom and wash my face. Around when i stopped crying my memory becomes clear again and their was a knock on our cabin door.


End file.
